


Copperplate 17

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate 17

浮夸流，瞎jb写。

————————————————

里昂往下退了一些距离，他一手伸进她的后腰，把西装套裙的拉链下拉了一些，黑色蕾丝布料完全褪下，裙边被往上推搡，正好够他托起艾达的一条大腿压向自己：「然后，如果您不想停下，那我就要上甜点了，ma'am。」

艾达心想她一定是和里昂待得太久了，才会被传染上他的那种天真和蠢气，才会打破自己一贯的高度自律，才会紧紧搂着他的保镖偷得一时半刻的欢愉，才会……呃啊……他的舌头……挤进来了……

该死，区区一个保镖，她应该揪着他的领子告诉他谁才是他的boss。

床头的台灯恍得她睁不开眼，她本应关掉，但实在腾不开手——因为她的双手正不受控制地抓挠着那簇金发，迫切想要引导那张帅气的脸舔向她需要的地方。

里昂温热的吐息拂过她的大腿根部，像是夏季从海洋卷向陆地的热带季风，夹杂着充足的水汽。他额前散乱的金发有一下没一下地蹭过她身上最柔嫩的皮肤，痒得她颤栗不已。她总是下意识想要用大腿夹紧他的头部，却又要给他留有活动的空间，使得肌肉在收缩和舒张的边缘徘徊。她的保镖，比她设想的还要不简单。

里昂沙哑性感的嗓音因为埋在她的腿间而显得有些闷闷的，说话的同时，湿答答的液体还随着嘴唇蹭到她的腿上：「上次没机会尝试，你比我想象的还要juicy，ma'am。」

他一定是故意的……无论是「juicy」还是那个该死的「ma'am」……艾达感觉自己的大脑又升了几度，收紧的小腹掀起更猛烈的浪潮，一涌接一涌……

「别废话。」艾达发誓她听到他笑了。

里昂倒也没还嘴，不，他选择了另一种意义上的还嘴。

一下接一下的吮吸声，舌头搅弄粘液的水渍声，以及自己仿佛呼应他节奏的时断时续的呻吟声，灌入艾达的耳膜……他确实该感到自得，因为他成功让自己毫无形象地岔开双腿在他嘴下一片泥泞。要不是现实因素不允许，艾达想她大概能单纯这么做上好几个小时。

「嗯啊……」艾达禁不住失声，立刻咬住下唇控制音量。保镖灵活的舌头以更猛烈的攻势席卷而来，突然变得疯狂的节奏简直要把她送上云端。他的舌尖突然探得更深，舔舐逗弄她内壁的频率变得更快，咬着她软肉的力道变得更大……他用舌尖用力碾压的、频频进攻的那个点，令她整个人在僵硬和酥软之间反复变化，曼妙的腰线来回弓起，脑袋不住后仰以致撞到床头上……该死，他牢牢捏着她的弱点……她要被……烧坏了……

带着高温的舌头撤离她的下身，顿时一股凉意窜了起来。她看着里昂慢慢直起身体，他抬手用袖口擦了擦自己被沾湿的脸，舌头缓缓舔过牙齿然后干咽几下，还有那蠕动的喉结，不得不承认，他在她见过的男人里算得上相当上乘。这么想来她也有借口为自己的放纵而开脱了。

离开了那股温暖，艾达只感觉小腹的空虚越来越强烈，她用手肘支起身体，小腿挑逗性地慢慢蹭过他的膝盖。低垂着头，黑色发丝盖住一边眼睛，她慵懒地半躺在床上抬眼直视他：「怎么了？」

「剥削劳工不要那么残酷好么，」里昂一只手钳住她不安分的小腿，露出无奈的笑容，「我的舌头快要抽筋了。」

「哦，是吗？」艾达跪坐起来，欺身压上保镖，抓住他的金发让他抬脸，落嘴就是一个深吻。在他惊愕大张的蓝眼睛下，一番唇齿交缠。她缓缓舔过他的下唇，直起脖子俯视，挑衅地拍拍里昂仍在砸吧嘴唇的下巴：「这位officer，经检查你的舌头并无大碍。」

「我很累，不像某个乖乖女——什么都不会，只需要等着被服务就好。」里昂佯装一副很为难的样子，皱起眉像只委屈巴巴的小狮子。

「你听起来似乎不太乐意嘛……」议员的双眼危险地眯起，她退开一些距离，挡住他着急伸过来想要挽回的手。艾达舔舔嘴唇，慢条斯理地解开自己衬衫上一颗又一颗扣子，两手背到身后，白皙的肩膀轻轻耸动，柔软的丝织品便从身上滑落，露出下面属于女性的晶莹润泽的肌肤。上次她们做爱的痕迹还依稀可见，在这样吹弹可破的皮肤上留下红痕，估计没个十天八天消不下去。

内衣扣松开，屈起小指勾住肩带，最后一层障碍也已解除完毕，她满意地看到保镖的喉结蠕动两下。

「噢里昂……」她歪了歪头，右手抚上保镖的脸颊，玩弄起他的耳垂，左手则牵起他的一只手，带动它在自己的皮肤上游走起来。

那只因常年握枪而起茧的手，被她带起抚上自己的脸颊。议员偏过头，伸出一点点粉红小舌，自下而上摆动脑袋轻舐他的掌心，一边舔还一边侧过眼与他对视。她握着里昂的指尖在自己胸脯的边缘轻轻画圈，而后又前倾身体，抓着他的手掌微微陷进自己柔软的乳房皮肤。里昂的玻璃蓝眼微微眯起，他在感受，她知道他摸到了——艾达勾起嘴角露出一抹坏笑——他摸到了议员乳尖的自然反应。

大兵微微泛红还强装淡定的脸是那么的有趣，胯间硬得厉害却还是要跟着她的节奏玩。艾达如同发现了一个新大陆，愈发变本加厉。

他的手划过她的肋骨，她的腰身，最后被她带至平坦小腹。艾达仍然半跪着，她把大腿打开至一个角度，轻咬下唇，捏住他的手指，缓缓把它往里送至底端，随后又慢慢抽出。啊啊，她保镖的手指在自己的下体里……好温暖，里昂。她的肌肉情不自禁绞紧那根东西，柔软的腰肢小幅度极缓地前后摆动，迎合里昂手指的进出，细微的液体粘连声，像是交响乐挠心飘渺的单音序曲。

艾达忽然觉得自己快要爱上身前这个男人了，她需要冷静冷静，她需要半根烟。

里昂咽下唾液，指尖被动地感受着她体内的柔软。有那么一瞬间，令她产生一种斯文禁欲的中世纪骑士的错觉。自己的面孔溶在他眼中那汪蔚蓝里，他寻找着她的唇，却险险停住，吐息炙热……

「哼嗯……」艾达的腰肢由于突然的快感而猛地脱力——里昂的手指在她体内擅自运动了起来。议员整个人朝里昂压了下去，害得她不得不匆忙把原先摸着他脸颊的手架在他的肩膀上，才险险保持住平衡。

「这不是……挺乐意主动服务的吗……唔……」议员松开一直握着他的手，小臂半搂半撑地环上里昂的脖子，在他出口还击之前闭眼封住他的唇。里昂的呼吸开始变得粗重，他又加进了一根手指，捏得她浑身酥软。

触电般的快感一波接一波自她内壁的敏感点随着血液荡漾至四肢末端，被他深深吮了一口舌头后，艾达感到自己突然被狠狠推开，整个人摔向床面。她不情愿地睁开眼，不满地望着里昂。保镖仍然坐着，鼻息沉重而颤抖，眸子暗沉却透出隐约的暗蓝色光芒，像是残烛的微光——艾达猜这大概是他撩拨到极限的征兆。

她突然意识到自己正在一点一点了解这个男人。

里昂擦干净手指上的液体，抓住自己的领子猛地撕开衬衫，扣子在瓷砖上弹跳的声音清脆空灵。艾达挑眉，他真的有备用的衣服吗，明早可别一副可怜兮兮的样子，他可穿不下女士衬衫。

他的皮肤和其他退伍军人一样，但又不太一样。是太阳晒出的健康颜色，但仍然保持着白种人的本质。又是那些伤痕，艾达皱起眉，扫视着他的身躯，她突然想问问这些疤痕背后的故事，但不是现在，不是他准备进入她的时候。

「艾达……」里昂深呼一口气，像是准备捕猎前蛰伏已久的野兽暗暗呼噜嗓子。他双眼迷离，艾达想他还认不认得自己是国会议员，随即被他落下的吻打断胡思乱想。里昂的拇指在她的入口处来回摩挲，查验着她的湿润程度，以确保她的身体已经准备好承受各种姿势。她一直都知道里昂是个很绅士的人，至少他在没失去理智前，是这样。

「I love you…」

「I…might love you…」

「噗嗤，在床上起码装作爱我一点吧……」

——————————————

跳过，懒得写这些没劲的……

———————————————

议员的脑子坏掉了，又一次。

否则她怎么会任他摆布，任他像逗弄猫咪一样逗弄她。里昂正面抱着她，用两根手指夹着艾达的舌头，抽出来的那一瞬间艾达还恋恋不舍地跟着他的指尖舔过来，里昂把手指移向哪边，她的头部就转向哪边。就这么舔了好一会儿后，议员直起身，幽怨地瞪着他。

好吧，看来降智打击还是有时限的。

刚才舌头被夹住时，艾达眼眶里被逼出的生理泪水逐渐积蓄，此刻终于超出大坝的极限滚滚滴落，啪嗒啪嗒掉在里昂的胸肌上。

「别哭，ma'am，我会对你负责的。」里昂故意嘲笑她的生理泪水。

「……」艾达白了他一眼，抬手就要擦掉，却被里昂眼疾手快抓住手腕。

他在议员不明所以的眼神下伸手凑到她的眼角，用指背接下一滴水珠，然后轻笑出声：「鳄鱼的眼泪。」

话音刚落议员便吭哧一口咬住了他的手指，真是嘴上不饶人，各种意义上。

里昂微笑，抱着她侧倒向床面的同时，掀过一张薄毯盖过他们的头部。轻柔的面料缓缓落下，白光朦朦胧胧地从外界透进来，这是他们得以躲避外界一切现实因素的屏障。在这里，没有权谋，没有离间，没有国会，没有特勤局，没有议员，也没有保镖。他们坦诚相对，彼此的唇间都带着暖暖的笑意。

「丢了工作也值了。」里昂合上眼，睫毛懒懒地垂下，嘴角弯起像个偷吃到蜂蜜的孩子。

「Hmm，你最好收敛一点，否则即使最坏的情况没有发生，我也会亲自让你丢掉工作。」艾达眯起眼，伸出手把里昂的脸颊掐得变形。

「哦是吗，我上头可是有人的。那个成天冷着脸的国会议员艾达•王，认识吗？我和她的交♂情♀可不浅。」他把她的腰压向自己，强调了一下自己还在她体内这个事实。

艾达被他逗乐了：「我没有成天冷着脸。」

里昂侧躺着撑起脑袋，手指绕着议员的短发打圈圈：「哦是啊，你对着媒体镜头的时候笑得可自然了，不如叫鳄鱼的微笑好了。」

「我早该知道你缄默的品质是装出来的。」艾达说。

里昂摩挲着她的腰窝，眼帘低垂：「你知道吗，你今天对我说的话比过去一个月加起来的还要多。」

「呻吟不算话。」艾达皱眉。

「呻吟当然算，否则你喃喃“里昂，慢一点”“里昂，不要了”的时候，我应该置之不理吗？」里昂模仿起她刚才的呻吟简直惟妙惟肖，让人不想揍一顿都不行。

「我早该知道你缄默的品质是装出来的。」艾达翻了个白眼。

「我的缄默不面向所有人，就像你的微笑也不面向所有人。」

艾达愣了愣，下意识错开了里昂直白的视线。她调整到一个更舒服的姿势，扯开话题：「你从小就想参军吗？」

里昂笑眼弯弯：「说出来你可能会嘲笑，我曾经只想在我的家乡当个片儿警，每天收拾收拾小混混。」

「我没有在嘲笑，」艾达抬眼看着他，轻轻吻了吻他的唇，「那后来为什么又去参军了？」

「因为我有能力比别人做得更好，存活的几率比别人更高。我代替其他人站出来，未必能护得其他人周全，但我不站出来，其他人一定不能保护好她自己。」里昂前倾，探出额头抵住她的。

艾达摩挲着他后背那些粗糙的皮肤，它们狰狞而巨大，让人难以想象它们尚且鲜活时的惨烈程度：「这些伤痕都是怎么来的？」

「枪击，爆炸，都过去了，」他的眼睛透着令人安心的蓝，「反而是我的ptsd带来的影响，比这些实质性的伤口要严重得多。」

「你为什么不去治疗你的ptsd呢？」

「那你又为什么不去治疗你的ptsd呢？」

因为被发现的后果会对他们的工作都造成巨大影响，这种风险他们承担不起。

「一开始会比较频繁，往后发作的间隔就会越来越长。不过我仍然建议你找个口风紧的心理医生定期治疗。毕竟我不可能实时在你身边。」

「你还真会往自己身上揽功啊肯尼迪先生，」议员无奈地笑笑，「谁说有你在的时候ptsd就能平息的？」

「那你要反证一下“有我在的时候ptsd也会持续”吗？」说着里昂一个翻身压到她的身上，掐住她的膝盖弯把大腿往上压，又开始缓缓抽插起来。

「唔……」议员突然间被充满，咬着手背才让自己没有叫出声来，「你是真的……不打算让我睡觉了……」

「还早，ma'am，运动有助睡眠。」

「这种时候叫我ma'am……未免太刻意了吧……嗯啊……」

「被您发现了，ma'am。」

————————————————————————————

我觉得这章还挺高糖的。评论是第一生产力。

由于说开了，之后的短时间内可能会挺瑟琴的（文内时间线的短时间）


End file.
